


Deep, deep under the dark blue sea

by MeRancholilt (SKanamiRye)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Suicide, Underwater, Underwater Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKanamiRye/pseuds/MeRancholilt
Summary: Leviathan found his love in the sea
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Deep, deep under the dark blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> [Please read, this is quite important]  
> Ok, first of all, i want to say a quick sorry to the Levi stans who stan him as a cute, easily flustered otaku or whatever. This fic is everything of the opposite to the canon Levi. The idea hit me like a trainwreck at 2am on a sleepless night. I tossed and turned and this idea just so randomly and casually slapped me in the face, and I could absolutely NOT write this out so I can curse your pretty eyes and drag y'all along with me into this hell hole =))) (sorry not sorry lmao)
> 
> English is my second language so expect some errors here and there, strange choices of phrasing sentences. Feel free to give me some feedback. I appreciate it a lot and it will help me improve in the future ^^  
> Hope you'll enjoy this <3

The first time he met them, they were beautiful.

  
  


He didn't plan to take a walk along the sea shore that night, but he just lost one too many rounds of game thanks to his dumbasses of teammates and needed something to relieve the stress.

  
  


The night sky was beautiful, a vast eternal darkness twinkling with little stars. A slight breeze bringing the chill of cool air was refreshing for a hot-headed mind. He took a seat on the smooth white sand overlooking the open sea. That was when he noticed something was floating on the water. He debated whether to take a look or not, since it looked like a person, and there was hardly any boat or trash floating in this sea. 

  
  


After a moment, he decided to take a look.

  
  


He was glad he did that.

  
  


There was indeed a person there. A human too. Strange. What were they doing out here all alone. He put a finger near their nostrils to check if they were still breathing. One second, two seconds, three seconds... five seconds... ten seconds… nothing. They were dead. Why? What happened exactly? He began to scan the body. No sign of struggle or harm was found. So then… suicide? But why would they do that?

  
  


His eyes flitted to their face, and in that one moment, his breath was taken away. They were gorgeous. They were ethereal. They were like none others he had seen before. Soft, delicate features with water droplets decorating their face, making them look like tiny pearls and diamonds sparkling under the moonlight. Their hair was framing their face and mingling, fanning like small dark waves in the water. Their skin was milky and pale, accentuating their beauty even further.

  
  


_ "How will they look like underwater?" _

  
  


He sneaked another glance at the rest of their body, the lower half covered by the dark water. They were wearing a simple white shirt with a long, black pair of trousers. The shirt was a few buttons loose, revealing a bit of their bare chest, glimmering in the soft light. He wondered what their eyes looked like, and raised a hand to open their eyes to find out. They were lifeless, devoid of color and light, deep and dark like a swirling abyss drawing him in. After what felt like forever, but it was barely a minute, he snapped out of it, realizing he had been entranced by the strange exotic beauty of their eyes. They were like a spell, a compulsion, pulling him in little by little. He almost couldn't look away.

  
  


_ "They would look even more enticing under the water." _

  
  


As if possessed, his hands went out on their own and slowly, slowly pressing their body underneath the surface. Bit by bit, they sank underneath together. The hands on their body now moved to hold theirs instead. Around them, everything went deafeningly silent. The sloshing of water, the distant lap and crash of waves onto shore, all gone in an instant.

  
  


Leviathan closed his eyes, then opened them again. Despite not breathing for the moment, he once again felt his breath leaving his lungs.

  
  


_ "They were really out of this world like this." _

  
  


The warm moonlight barely pierced the surface and delved long enough, merely a body length, before completely engulfed in the darkness below. It felt warm like this. They felt warmer. Their eyes seemed like they're shining all together now. Almost like the rare, precious gems which Mammon kept in his treasure chest. Shining, but with a hint of sadness. He wondered how they felt before they died. Despair, lost, maybe. He could only guess from the look of their now lifeless eyes.

  
  


His eyes darted to their lips. They looked soft, in spite of the fact that they were blue from the cold, but strangely, a tinge of pink still remained. He reached out and brushed his thumb across them. They felt like silk in his hand. His other hand cupped their cheek, the smooth, cool texture sent goosebump down his spine. His thumb circled their cheekbone, savouring how it felt under his own skin, as smooth as one of his scales but also as soft as marshmallow.

  
  


_ "I wonder if the rest of their body is as soft…?" _

  
  


His hands glided from their face to their shirt. He hesitated for a moment, hands hovering above the golden buttons. Something compelled him to continue, but another part of his conscious telling him that he should stop. But after a few seconds, he continued his ministrations nonetheless. One by one, he undid the buttons, revealing more of their skin, inch by inch. Their pale skin was technically glowing with the water and the moonlight, creating an illusion almost too bright to look at. Their figure was slender, and quite lean as well. They looked almost like they were made by the hand of an artist, a sculpture came to life. Levi let out a breath he didn't know he held. This human's beauty never ceased to surprise him. And with each minute he spent with them, he felt more and more entranced to them.

  
  


He started undoing their pants. One button, two buttons, pulling the zip, sliding down the fabric. The human was now left in their underwear, with the shirt still hanging on their arms, the rest was bobbing up and down in wavy patterns in time with the push and pull of the sea current. They looked so angelic, like a celestian with their wings spread behind them and basking in the glorious light, a beacon for the lost in this dark treacherous world.

  
  


His hands began roaming their body, exploring and savouring the feeling of their skin. It truly felt as tender as the skin on their face. His fingers traveled lower, lower, to the waistband of their underpants. He gently pulled the material away, leaving their body completely bare to the surroundings. He took a moment to marvel at the sight of their private area, a holy territory to his eyes. His fingers ghosted over it for a moment, then trailed lower to their entrance. One finger entered the hole, the water making it easier to probe. He then slowly moved the digit, sliding in and out and repeat. After a minute, he added another one. This time pumping a little faster. Their inside felt so warm, so slick, and Leviathan could feel their walls quietly fluttering and clamping down on the digits.

  
  


_ "I wonder how it would feel to be inside them…" _

  
  


That was when he took notice of the growing erection tenting against his pants. He made quick work of unbuckling it, freeing his half hard member. He gave it a few quick pumps before lining it against their entrance. Bit by bit, he sank into their hole, until he was fully sheathed in them. He took a minute to adjust, then started sliding in and out. The slickness and the heat felt amazing around him. It was only a while before he began thrusting harder, slamming into them. His lips caught theirs in a desperate, sloppy kiss, his tongue eagerly entwining with theirs, exploring the taste of their mouth. He couldn't look away from their eyes, pulsing lightly in the dim darkness, staring straight into his soul. His own half lidded ones drawn to the bottomless pit hidden in their pupils. A coil tightened in his stomach, signaling his incoming climax. He was a babbling, panting mess by then. Levi buried his face into the crook of their neck, teeth sinking into the soft flesh in an attempt to keep himself quiet, though no one else was there with them. With one final thrust, he came, spilling into them with ropes of his hot, thick seed.

  
  


After he came down from his high, Levi peeled himself off of the human. His hand reached up their face and cupped their cheeks, gazing tenderly into their eyes. Levi wondered if this was what it feels like to fall in love. He wanted to have them, he  _ needed _ to have them for himself, he…

  
  


He…

  
  


_ "I can't leave them here like this…" _

  
  


_ "An angel, a rare pearl, forever deep in the ocean…" _

  
  


_ "It would be such a waste…" _

  
  


Leviathan brought the human back to his room. He was extra careful to slip into the house without being seen with a human in the dead of the night. Lucifer would kill him for sure if he knew about this. His heart was hammering with the fear of being caught and excitement by the time he reached his room. He grabbed the door knob, carefully twisting it open and pushed his way in, then gently closed it with a small click. Now that the first part was done, he needed a place to keep his human. He looked around his room, there seemed to be no place fitting for this.

  
  


Then, his eyes darted to the aquarium.

  
  


_ "Perfect." _

  
  


Leviathan gently laid the human down on the floor, their bare body wrapped in his long black shawl jacket. He then casted a spell, one that keeps things from disintegrating. He dressed the human in a simple white gown, the hems donned with golden outlines, before putting them in the aquarium and followed suit. 

  
  


Together, they sank deep under the water once more. But this time, instead of the dim light of the ocean, they were enveloped in the bright blue light of the aquarium. Every keen feature of the human looked even more god-like. Their eyes now shone like two brilliant stars, radiant with a warmth that a mortal couldn't possibly have.

  
  


_ "My human. My deity. " _

  
  


_ "My darling…" _

  
  


_ "Mine… All mine…" _

  
  


From then on, he continued hiding the human in his room, spending time with them from watching anime together, to dressing the human in different cosplay outfits, or even love making. He even went as far as to put a curse on the door to prevent anyone from breaking into his room, especially Mammon. He couldn't let anyone see his human. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing his human being taken away from him. He couldn't… no, he couldn't...

  
  


_ They will be his and his alone, for eternity. _

**Author's Note:**

> Uh ok, so, I read a post somewhere that said people can still have an orgasm after death (?) I did kinda want to include this detail in but uh, I couldn't cuz I don't possess enough knowledge for it and I definitely don't want to find out. I fear necrophilia with all my being but I wrote this thing. Ironic, I know 😒 So uh, yeah, I'll just leave y'all with that knowledge to find out on your own. Goodluck mate 👍


End file.
